


Hand job

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, First Kiss, Hand Job, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, not too smutty, plotless smut, smut light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony Stark is the one with the armor kink, right? Right?





	Hand job

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark bingo square: (very surprisingly) hand job
> 
> Thank you to Athletiger for betaing!

Everyone knew about Tony Stark’s mechanics kink. People expected nothing less from the technopath, the man who built a flying armour as sleek and sexy as Iron Man. Everyone expected Tony Stark to have an inappropriate reaction to Bucky Barnes' metal arm. (Steve was there the first time he worked on Bucky's arm, and that definitely wasn't a screwdriver he had been hiding in his pocket.) Tony never denied any of it. He just shrugged or smirked and continued on his merry way.  
  
Everyone knew Steve Rogers was a man out of time. Technology probably wasn't his strong suit. They expected his apartment in Stark Tower to be all mahogany woods, soft, comfortable fabrics and art of bygone New York on his walls. Some may even envisioned an old fashioned record player in the corner, crooning out soft jazz with Steve putting his memories to canvas near the window. Everyone expected Steve to be nothing but appalled by the arm that was a constant reminder Hydra had sunk its teeth into his best friend and shaped him into their Fist.  
  
How wrong they all were. Steve loved technology, always had. He had looked greedily at the few cars rolling around New York in his youth, imagining what it would be like handling such a powerful machine. He had spent countless afternoons sketching new car designs, had watched in awe at the heavy machinery needed to build the Empire State Building and later was more turned on by lifting that motorcycle than he was by the USO girl on top.  
  
The first time Steve saw the Iron Man armour was on footage during his 'voluntary' stay at SHIELD after they had just woken him. They had given him a tablet with SHIELD- approved information, not too much though, in case he got overwhelmed. It was a clunky and slow thing without internet access because his old timey brain would otherwise explode, probably.  
  
He didn't know what the internet was back then, but it was clear he was being fed certain info and being denied an encompassing worldview. It was child's play to swipe someone's phone (he had no clue what the sleek little rectangle had in common with a phone, but he'd heard people call it that and seen them use it to access information). He hid and spent 30 hours 'online', shedding tears about the state of the world, but learning beautiful things too. One of which was a man who tried to turn the tide in the most gorgeous contraption Steve had ever laid his eyes on.  
  
After SHIELD saw it was futile to try and keep Steve ignorant, he might have spent a few nights with his right hand, a tub of Vaseline and a YouTube compilation of Iron Man's finest action moments, and his prissy behaviour on the helicarrier's bridge had been a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment about it, fuelled by Loki's evil mind control stick.  
  
  
  
That was 'water under the bridge and all that,' quoting Tony. SHIELD was no more and Tony's workshop was a cave of wonders, each invention better than the last. Jarvis, the bots, the holo display… it all was straight from a sci fi magazine, and it helped settle Steve better into this age than any prefabricated information folder he had the misfortune of getting shoved at.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were doing this complicated dance around each other that had only gotten more complicated with Bucky's recent arrival. Now the three of them were revolving around each other, drawn into each other's orbit, taking tentative steps closer, but unable to get too close yet, and Steve and his right hand had a hard time to keep up with what he was faced with each day: Tony trying out his new repulsor on the blasting range; Bucky's armplates opening and closing as a nervous habit; Tony bent over the suit, soldering something; Bucky bench pressing; Tony picking Steve up in battle in their infamous hug and fly move; Tony in his armour period; Bucky handing him things with his left arm; Tony stepping out of his armour.

It sometimes seemed they were onto his kink and strove to drive him crazy.  
  
So crazy, in fact, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. It was only the thrill of battle and civilian lives on the line that gave him the strength to not rub himself against the armour mid- flight. Nat’s raised eyebrow at movie night made sure that he didn't wrap himself around Bucky's metal arm and just _lick_ it when the lights dimmed. He wanted these men for much more than the mechanical marvels they wore, but so far he didn't have a clue how to go about that, and it never came to more than fantasies.  
  
  
  
Steve spent most of his time in Tony's workshop. It was a tantalizing torture, surrounded by Tony's well loved armours, while he pretended not to be bothered. Bucky was there often enough as well, but Tony tended to forget that they were there once he got to work, a show of trust that never ceased to amaze Steve. Sometimes Tony would wander out of the shop on some kind of errand, sometimes as a zombie shuffling to bed. Steve would usually help Dum-E put the place into order before leaving too.  
  
Today was different. Today Tony had been working on Mark IIV's right gauntlet, fixing a lag in the finger movements, which meant him wearing it and constantly making all kinds of movements with it. Steve had been watching intently, hiding his interest behind a strategically placed sketchbook. When Tony was called down by Pepper to a board meeting he had conveniently forgotten about, Steve knew he was going to be away for a while. Bucky was off with Nat, doing whatever ex-assassins did in their spare time, so Steve was alone. With the gauntlet. That lay on workbench where Tony had casually put it when he left.  
  
Steve stared at it, and moved uncomfortably on the couch. He found no position that didn't put pressure on his hard-on.  
  
He sidled a bit closer to the workbench.  
  
The gauntlet caught the light just right, making the red hot paint glow like it was alive.  
  
Steve stood with every intention to leave, but the gauntlet was like a siren's call and he took a step towards it. From this different perspective Steve saw Tony had closed the palm before he left, making it just as smooth as ever.  
  
He took another step. He was close enough to touch now. He knew what it would feel like, having hugged the armour more times than he could count. Cold, unyielding, smooth...  
  
He reached out a hand but pulled it back like he had been burned, eyes glued on the gauntlet, unable to break the pull it offered.  
  
Tony had coded all the suits to work with Steve's finger print a long time ago, so he could open it if Tony was in trouble. In theory, he could reach out, open it...  
  
It fitted snug around his hand. His hand was a bit larger than Tony's, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He flexed his fingers and the smooth way the gauntlet responded send shivers down his spine, his cock twitching in interest. He looked around guiltily, but he was alone, invisible behind the opaque glass walls.  
  
If he ever wanted to…  
  
He moved to the back of the workshop and sat down in one of the wheelie chairs. After a deep breath he quickly opened his fly with his other hand, pulling his dick free without ceremony. After one last furtive look at the doors he slowly wrapped the gauntlet around his straining member and groaned. The metal was cool and smooth, and unlike anything he had ever felt before. He muffled the sound with a hand between his teeth as he carefully stroked down. The overlapping plates of the joints gave an extra sensation. They weren't sharp, just… bumpy, and he hissed when he touched the sensitive head.He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the sensation, speeding up his movements as the heat coiled low in his belly, much faster than when he normally jerked himself.  
  
He was close to coming when suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder. He startled badly enough to close the gauntlet too hard, yelling out in surprise and pain. He released his grip and tried to stand up, but the grip on his shoulder was too strong, and Bucky's chuckle made his knees weak with shame and want anyway. It took a second to register Bucky used his left hand to pin Steve down, and the feel of the metal grounded him and renewed his lust. He knew the tips of his ears and his neck were red with his embarrassment.  
  
"Don't stop on my account, doll face," Bucky growled next to his ear, "never seen a prettier sight. If I'd known you had a thing for metal…"  
  
"Bucky," Steve moaned, unable to form the words he actually wanted to say, so he leaned his head to the side and rubbed his cheek against Bucky's hand.  
  
Bucky let out a strangled sound and pulled Steve's head up for a bruising kiss. "God, Stevie, the times I dreamt of this," he gasped when he pulled back and they stared lovesick into each other's eyes. "Go on, continue what--"  
  
"Sweet mother of mercy, what the hell did I walk into is that my gauntlet?!" Tony yelled, sounding slightly hysterical.  The chair had turned to face the door while they kissed, and Steve was still holding his cock. "Did I interrupt? Well, that's obvious, but that's _my gauntlet_ , does that… that must mean something, right? Seems I'm not the only one with a metal hand kink. Did you plan this? Why didn't you say something?" Tony steadily advanced while he babbled, his eyes darting between Steve's dick, his face and Bucky, stroking a nervous hand through his hair.  
  
"It… kind of happened?" Steve offered, feeling equal parts embarrassed and turned on that he was caught, his dick steadily leaking precome on the flawless metal.  
  
"My tech doesn't go about and ravage people, Steven, but I could design something for you if you wanted..." Tony unconsciously licked his lips as he no doubt already had half a design ready in his head, and Bucky snorted.  
  
"Metal hand kink, huh," Bucky asked and held out his hand for Tony to take.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. "You're a really bad spy if that comes as a surprise." He took the final step to close the distance and took Bucky's hand, looking unsure all of a sudden.  
  
"Maybe you..." Steve cleared his throat, "maybe you could help me out?" He looked hopeful at Tony.  
  
Tony huffed, "bet you ask all the girls that," but Steve noticed his fingers twitch.  
  
"Go on, doll, think we need a talk later, first we gotta help our fella out," Bucky crooned.  
  
"Please Tony," Steve pleaded and made the gauntlet retract from his hand. He held it out to Tony with a hopeful smile. "Can't think about anything else," he admitted quietly, "I want you. You too, Buck."  
  
Bucky squeezed his shoulder and Tony's face softened. "You drive a hard bargain, Spangles, please don't pull your dick out at future arguments, I'll lose, that's… damn. Peak human perfection, is what it is." He put the gauntlet on and wiggled his fingers, grinning at Steve who followed every movement. Slowly Tony sank to his knees between Steve's legs, and that would feature prominently in Steve's fantasies from now on. When Tony reached for a bottle of presumably some sort of lube Steve grabbed his arm, blushing bright red. "I like it like this."  
  
Tony's eyes widened, but he nodded and slowly reached for Steve's dick. At the first touch Steve gasped and fell backwards in the chair, his head against Bucky's stomach. "Look at you, doll face, so hungry for it." Bucky praised him and caressed his cheek with his metal hand.  
  
Tony did a slow stroke and Steve moaned, biting his lip and grabbing onto the chair's armrest for support. This was so much better than when he did it himself. Tony held his dick tighter than he had, almost too tight, and when Tony traced a thumb over the head Steve keened, throwing a hand on front of his mouth to stop further embarrassing himself.  
  
"None of that, Stevie, don' want ya t' hide that pretty mouth from us," Bucky softly admonished him and ran a finger over Steve's lower lip.  
  
Tony looked up at him, his beautiful eyes large and watching him intently when he swiped his thumb again, muttering "hot damn, Steve, you've been holding out on us," when Steve bucked against his hand and bit on Bucky's finger.

“Do that again, Tony, seems he likes that,” Bucky drawled, and pushed another finger in Steve’s mouth. The metallic taste was a perfect addition to the pressure on his dick, and he licked around the fingers like a lollipop.  
  
Steve lost himself after that in the feeling of Tony speeding up his movements, in the metallic taste of Bucky's fingers in his mouth, in the filthy suggestions Bucky whispered in his ear, and all too soon he came with a loud groan, spilling himself all over the gauntlet. It looked even prettier now, the hot rod red streaked with his come and he idly wondered if Tony would let him mark the full armour like this.  
  
Steve Rogers may have been a man out of time, but at the moment he felt he was adequately compensated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
